


Near-Sighted

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, connor has glasses, short and sweet, the cinnamon roll swears, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Connor comes home one day with glasses, and dear gods is it adorable.





	Near-Sighted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! My block is going away so here’s a fluffy af treebros one shot for you! :)  
> I’m comin with another sooner or later it’s more angsty tho. I’ve also stopped updates on ‘Heartbreak’ due to the fact that the plotline swerved out of my control. Again.

Connor came home one night, hair in a bun, with a dorky little smile on his lips. Resting on the bridge of his nose was a pair of brand new black-rimmed glasses that framed his pale face perfectly.

And Evan fell in love all over again.

“Connor - oh my god - those are fucking _adorable_.” The blond stammered, causing his boyfriend’s face to split into a grin. He set down the small bag of groceries he was carrying and held out his arms. Evan flew to Connor, hugging him so hard his glasses almost fell off.

“Woah, hey, careful there love!” The taller laughed, wrapping his arms around the small boy. They held each other there for a few minutes before Connor pulled away to plant a brief kiss on Evan’s lips.

“So, you up for Chinese food tonight?” He asked, adjusting his glasses.

“You know I am.”


End file.
